Beyond the Veil, Beyond Reason
by Leesy Metallium
Summary: When Sirius fell behind the veil, he disappeared. But where to? To death or to somewhere unimaginable? Things are different, and Sirius has decided that he is there for a reason. But if Peter didn't betray the Potters, who did?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, before I'm thrown into large pits of burning tar for not updating my YGO/HP fic, allow me to apologise. Sorry. The tarring may now commence -.- Anyway, yes, while I shall update that someday, this just appeared in my mind. It emerged from my deep-seated denial of Sirius' death (yes, even though I read it repeatedly and am 90% sure he's dead). Plus I love the Marauders so writing a fic about them = good! I really liked the third movie and Crazy Gary Oldman XD I really really don't want Lupin to die in the next book...or the one after too. Aww, I feel so sorry for him after writing this story. You'll see what I mean by the next chapter.  
  
And now with that in mind, enjoy the first chapter of Beyond the Veil, Beyond Reason!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius fell. And he kept falling. He thought to himself that he should have stopped falling long ago, but then again, he also thought that he should be dead. Maybe he was dead. Didn't Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse? Speaking of curses, he cursed himself for being so careless.   
  
"I should have been more careful...finished her off when I could have...but no, I had to gloat. And now I'm probably dead." he muttered to himself. The situation suddenly occurred to him. What about Harry? What about everyone else?! He had to get back! He looked up to where he was falling from but saw nothing. Alternately, he looked down and saw nothing that was either, only a black void.   
  
If this was death, it was quite dull.  
  
Suddenly the wind started whipping at him with more force and he felt himself slowing. Wait, he'd fallen behind the veil hadn't he? The veil...that transported people to other places? Wasn't it that one? No, that was the one on the other side of the room. He hadn't been aware that there was another one, but he wasn't about to debate its existence now. As he slowed to a stop he began to wonder if he was not dead so much as gone mad. He decided that it was a definite possibility considering what he met with next.  
  
An empty room. What's more, it was his empty room, his room at the Black's family home. This was just not possible. He walked over to the window and looked out, noticing that everything looked disarmingly well kept. His flying motorbike sat propped against the wall, looking as though he had been riding it only yesterday, gleaming in the light. What was going on here? As his brain frantically tried to comprehend the situation he heard the most normal yet surprising sound. A knock at the door.  
  
As if in a dream, Sirius walked down the stairs that were so familiar and took in the house which was just as he had left it. Pausing only for a moment he opened the front door. The colour drained immediately from his face.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius? You look terrible! Is something wrong?"  
  
"P-Pe...Peter......" It took Sirius a moment to comprehend the situation. His old friend turned betrayer stood in the doorway, looking quite healthy and happy, apart from the concerned look he wore. He stood about half a foot shorter than Sirius and looked up through small congenial eyes, almost covered by mousy-blond hair. Sirius hesitated only a moment. "Get out!! NOW!!!" he screeched, reaching for his wand.  
  
"Wh-S-Sirius? What are you d-"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU-" Sirius gave up on finding his wand and grabbed Peter Pettigrew by the collar of his cloak, almost lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Siri-ri-us-" Peter choked out.  
  
"Padfoot! What's gotten into you!!" Sirius looked up in shock. He immediately decided that he was hallucinating. He had to be. There was no way in hell that what he was seeing could be in any way associated with reality, for there, running up the path, was none other than James Potter. He looked just as he had in the days before the terrible incident; messy black hair left casually to run rampant over his head, wide hazel eyes overlayed with circular black-rimmed glasses. Sirius let go of Peter, who fell to the ground with a soft thump.  
  
"James..." he whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Sirius are you-" James took a step back at the look on his face. "Are you alright old friend?"  
  
"J...James...you...you can't be..." Sirius appeared as though he was about to break down into tears.  
  
"I can't be what?" James glanced worriedly at Peter who had gone pale and was currently staring up at both of them from his vantage point on the ground where he had still failed to rise from.  
  
"...A-Alive...It isn't possible..." Sirius reached out, wide eyed, latching on to the hem of James' cloak. "Not possible....not alive..."   
  
"What are you talking about Padfoot?! If this is a joke-"  
  
"A joke...?" Sirius said weakly, "A joke? Knowing my luck, it probably is...First you die, then I die, now this..."  
  
"What?! I think you need to sit down old friend. Come on Peter, help me get him inside-"  
  
"No! Prongs, why are you with vermin scum like him?! I mean...he...killed you..." Sirius paused to reconsider the logic in what he had just said, and decided to end it with a definitive, "At least, he had...last time I checked..."  
  
"No body's killed anyone, now calm down and come inside." James said in a reasonable tone, deciding to take control of the situation. Sirius nodded dumbly and turned back toward the house. As he reached the door he turned slowly to James.  
  
"Prongs, are you sure you're alive?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Absolutely positive."  
  
"Well, as long as you're certain." he nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Peter and James exchanged bemused and worried glances, before knocking. A moment passed before the door reopened suddenly.  
  
"Sorry! Come in."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sirius you have to tell us what's happened." James Potter said carefully. They had been sitting in the kitchen for close to a minute now, and Sirius had failed to say a word. All that he had managed to do was alternate between looking at James in was could only be described as wonderment, and glaring at Peter with murderous distrust.  
  
"Something's very very wrong here." Sirius stated with finality.  
  
"...So I guessed." James sighed.  
  
"Listen, you have to tell us what's wrong or we can't do anything." Peter said quietly and reasonably. "Or are you not..."  
  
"Not what?!" Sirius glared at Peter accusingly, daring him to continue.  
  
"It's just, James, he's acting very strange. Do you think he might be..."  
  
"...Not...Sirius?" James finished the sentence and straightened in his chair.  
  
"Of course I'm Sirius! How could you..."  
  
"You'll forgive us friend, but if you are the real Sirius you'll understand. Times are tough and precautions must be taken. We need proof.."  
  
"Don't say that! I am me...but...I'm not from here...that must be it!!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up. "This is parallel dimension!" There was a moments pause.  
  
"What are you gibbering about Padfoot?" James asked bluntly.  
  
"I think he's talking about the the alternate universe theory." Peter said.   
  
"What's that?" James asked, confusion etched in his brow.  
  
"It's the idea that every decision that could ever be made is played out in parallel planes of existence." Sirius looked over as Peter spoke, as if seeing him in a new light.  
  
"...Yes that's it. Crazy isn't it." Sirius shook his head and sat back down.  
  
"How do you know what he's talking about?" James stared at Peter incredulously.  
  
"I...er...took some Philosophy classes during our last year." he said, seemingly embarrassed.  
  
"Better lessons then murder and betrayal..." Sirius muttered under his breath.   
  
"Ok, now I'm not saying I believe you 'other Sirius'," James had rounded on him, "but at least tell us what you think has happened to you."  
  
"Wait a minute, what year is it here?"  
  
"2000, why?"  
  
"The same...so Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts? Is he happy?"  
  
"He's as happy as a teenage boy living in years of war could be! Where are you going with this?" Sirius gave his old friend a long steady look.  
  
"Prongs, where I come from...Harry is an orphan."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: And this, dear readers, is where you click that button and leave a happy little thing called a review! Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Oooohh this is getting interesting XD Be on the look out for plot points!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James stared for a moment. "An...orphen? But that means..."  
  
"Yes...you and Lily are dead. Voldemort killed you both when Harry was a baby."  
  
"No...that's...how?!" James looked dismayed.  
  
"It's...a very long story." Sirius hung his head.  
  
"Well we have a long time. Tell it. I need to know." Sirius looked up at his two friends and it suddenly struck them how old and worn he looked. His once handsome face seemed to have been hollowed out and it now held a desperate, sad and hopeless look that they had never seen before. Their Sirius had never worn that expression and they wondered what had caused such a change.  
  
"It had all started when we found out that Voldemort was after you, Lily and Harry. We...you and I...decided together that I was to be your secret keeper because I would never ever betray you. I would die before that. But soon after, we discovered that He was after me now. I told you that it didn't matter, but Peter..." Sirius glanced at Peter with an indescribable look, "Peter suggested that it should be changed to him. No, not suggested, insisted. Said that it would be the perfect ploy, that Voldemort would never think that you would use someone as...worthless as him." Sirius spat the last part out. Peter visibly flinched. "I said that it was fine as it was, but you relented. Said that it was a good idea. So it happened and Peter went into hiding and not a soul was told. That was your undoing."  
  
"You can't mean that...I mean...Peter wouldn't..." James tried to finish.  
  
"Wouldn't what James? Betray you? Sell you to Voldemort?! Because that's exactly what he did." Sirius rounded on Peter, his eyes alight with fury. "That's exactly what you did! When I had found out what had happened I went looking for you, and do you know what happened next Peter? I found you and, with a street full of witness' in broad daylight, you accused ME of betraying them to Voldemort!!"  
  
"Sirius I-" Peter began, but he couldn't finish as Sirius had started again.  
  
"You declared to the world that I had betrayed Lily and James, then blasted the entire street full of muggles with your wand behind your back, cut off one of your fingers before turning into a rat and scampering down the into sewers!! It looked as if I had killed you, James, Lily and innocent muggles! What was there left for me?..."  
  
"Sirius..." James didn't quite know what to day, "don't blame this Peter for that...he didn't..."  
  
"Thirteen years in Azkaban." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"What?" James was alarmed.  
  
"I said, thirteen years in Azkaban. I was trapped in Azkaban for thirteen longs years because of what this rat did to us!!" Sirius looked crazed as he bared down on Peter, who had gone stark white.  
  
"Sirius!" James panicked, pulling his friend back. "This isn't the same Peter! Calm down!!"   
  
"No...no, you're right." Sirius said after a long while and stared at the person who wasn't the Peter he knew, whose eyes were still wide with fear. "I'm sorry...whoever you are."  
  
"No...I'm sorry." Peter stared up at him, his eyes sad. "For what the other me did. Thirteen years in Azkaban, you have a right to be mad. No, you have a right to want me dead, but at least let me try to make up for what he did. Please." Sirius was speechless for a moment. He bit his lip and turned away.  
  
"You're right James, he isn't the same Peter." For the first time since he had arrived, Sirius looked the mousey-haired man in the eyes. "You have nothing to feel guilty about." he said slightly grudgingly, then looked away as quickly as he could.  
  
"Well, now that that's...er...settled, there's one thing I was wondering about. How exactly did you get here?" James asked, his tone curious.  
  
"Get here? Well...I'm not sure...exactly..." Sirius scratched his head. "The last thing I remember, I was fighting Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries..."  
  
"Your cousin?" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, anyway...I'm not sure, but I think she killed me. And I fell, and I saw Moony hold Harry back. I suppose he would have only done that if I was definitely dead...but I can't be! I mean, I'm here aren't I?" he looked at his two old friends faces, which had become suddenly stricken. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Remus?" James whispered.  
  
"Yes, he was holding Harry back because I...Wait, am I missing something?"  
  
"Are you talking about Harry? My Harry?"  
  
"Yes, what's-"  
  
"What was that werewolf doing near my son?!" James spat.  
  
"....What?!" Sirius stared incredulously.  
  
"I'll never let him lay a hand on my boy, that dirty traitor..."  
  
"James, what are you saying-"  
  
"What's wrong with you Sirius? Don't you know.." James rose and put one hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Know what?"   
  
"Know what he had done of course."   
  
"What had he done?" Sirius' eyes were wide.  
  
"He had been feeding information to Voldemort for years, but you...didn't know this?"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Remus would never ever do that to us!"  
  
"I suppose that he wouldn't where you come from, but he sure did here. In fact, it was you that found him out."  
  
"So where is he now?" Sirius asked slowly. He was having trouble understanding that Remus Lupin, his friend, could in any universe be helping Voldemort.  
  
"Where?" James gave a hollow laugh. "Who knows! Probably serving his 'master'." he sneered, a particularly ugly look for the mussy haired man.  
  
"And...you're absolutely sure that he was...er...evil?" Sirius bit his lip.  
  
"Well it certainly seemed that way." James said and turned away, putting an end to this line of conversation. Sirius glanced over at Peter but he was looking pointedly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Umm also I was wondering...if I'm not a convict-on-the-run here...what am I? I mean, what do I do?" Sirius asked, wondering what might have become of him. He became slightly worried at the look that was passed between his two old friends.  
  
"Sirius." James put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and said in a voice deadly serious. "You're a stripper."  
  
"...WHAT?!!" the black haired man jumped out of his seat, knocking over the chair. His heart rate decreased slightly at the laughter that proceeded to erupt from his friend. "Please tell me that that was a joke!"  
  
"Yes Padfoot, it was." James grinned, his eyes still alight with laughter. Peter simply smiled and shook his head at the two.  
  
"Actually, I think it would be easier if that were the case." he said, his small eyes adopting a slightly worried look.  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius was curious.  
  
"Well, to be blunt, you're a teacher at Hogwarts. How are we going to explain to the students that their teacher suddenly doesn't have a clue what he's talking about?" Peter said.  
  
"Actually I don't think it should be too much of a stretch for them." James grinned, for which he received a whack on the head.  
  
"What is it that I teach exactly?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I suppose it wouldn't be too hard for you to work out a lesson or two, but in the long term..."  
  
"Are you suggesting that even after Azkaban, followed by years in the wilderness on the run, in conjunction with my being killed in the last hour, that even after all that, I would be unable to teach a class a thing or two about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I suppose..." Peter still looked uncertain.  
  
"But even so Padfoot, classes resume tomorrow. Do you think you're up for it?" James said in that challenging way that Sirius had never been able to back down from and grinned.  
  
"As ever Prongs, as ever." Sirius grinned back.  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this little staring contest, we have certain matters to attend to." Peter spoke up. "Such as what we originally came here to do."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Well we came here to ask you if you want a ride to Kings Cross. The train leaves in a few hours and we weren't sure how you were getting there." Peter said.  
  
"Why are you two going?"  
  
"To take Harry of course! But I suppose we had better go too...or something...and explain all this to Dumbledore." James scratched the back of his head. "This is going to be quite difficult. We really shouldn't tell anyone about this in case word gets around."  
  
"Yes, we'll only tell Dumbledore." Peter nodded.  
  
"And I have to tell Lily too, otherwise she'll wonder why I'm tramping off to Hogwarts for no apparent reason."  
  
"Alright, I'll go grab some things to take. Almost everything should be in the same place right? I'll be back in a bit." and with that Sirius made his way up the stairs.  
  
"...I'm worried James..." Peter said quietly once Sirius had left the room.  
  
"About what Wormtail?"  
  
"Aren't you worried too? If he's here, where's our Sirius?"  
  
"Now now, I'm sure our Sirius is absolutely fine...wherever he is..." James ended uncertainly, turning away and staring at the wall. "Wherever he is..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Sirius entered in his room, he noticed that his trunks were already packed. He supposed that it stood to reason since the other him was meant to be leaving today anyway. He stared at them for a moment before picking one up and placing it on the bed. He tried to turn the latch, but to his surprise, he found that it was locked. Strange, he never kept his things locked. Well, not with the key enchantments that could be felt on this anyway. It suddenly occurred to him that he could feel a small chain hanging around his neck. He reached for it, confusion etched itself into his brow upon seeing a small key that hung from the end. Carefully he placed it into the lock and felt the enchantments rush out of the small latch. With a small click it opened and he eyed the contents. It seemed to be perfectly normal (for a wizard) but one thing caught his eye. Tucked into one of the corners was a small black orb bearing a strange white symbol that seemed to swim across the surface like a live animal, though it was too unclear and moved too quickly to be clearly distinguished.  
  
"Hurry up Padfoot! We have to get back soon!" Sirius jumped as he heard James' voice ringing out. Hurriedly he deposited the orb back into the trunk and locked it once again with the key on the chain. Grabbing his luggage, he made his way back downstairs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: REVIEW!! I mean, please. Yes. Bye! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, next chapter up! Hope you like it! By the way, on reflection I don't think Fred and George would still be at Hogwarts even if all the stuff in the 5th book hadn't happened but on account of the fact that I'd already written them sorta into it, you'll just have to overlook that small-sorta-big error ;;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They reached Godric's Hollow within the hour. Sirius stared at the Potter's home, eyes wide; it looked just as he remembered it, right down to the two silly little muggle gnomes that Lily insisted on having. The deja-vu only got stronger as James opened the door and they entered the house.  
  
"We're back!" James called out, closing the door behind them. The house was roomy, but simple, just as Sirius remembered it.  
  
"Good, we have to leave soon. Harry is all packed but..." Lily appeared around the corner. "Oh, morning Sirius! Not like you to enter quietly."  
  
"L-Lily..." Sirius could only stare incredulously. James cast a nervous glance between them.  
  
"Darling, we need to talk." James led a confused Lily into the kitchen, leaving Sirius and Peter standing in the hallway.  
  
"This is gonna be hard getting used to..." Sirius closed his eyes and scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" his eyes shot open at the sound of his godson's voice.  
  
"Harry!!" he exclaimed. "Sorry you er...startled me..." Harry gave him a quizzical look as Sirius stared hard at his forehead, as if trying to find something that wasn't there.  
  
"Is Uncle Sirius here?!" an unfamiliar female voice called out from another room.  
  
"Yeah, but hurry up and pack, we gotta go..."   
  
"Sirius!!" Sirius' eyes widened as he saw a young girl run down the corridor and latch onto his side at an alarming rate. "I missed you! Why didn't you owl me?!" she demanded, grinning. Sirius simply goggled; she had long black hair, hazel eyes and a face the spitting image of Lily.  
  
"Who..." Sirius looked desperately from Peter to Harry and back again.  
  
"Kids listen," Peter hurriedly said, "Uncle Sirius has had a...a bit of a knock on the head...and is a bit out of sorts at the moment." he nodded, satisfied with this explaination. "Give him a bit of room and let him sit down." Peter led Sirius into the lounge room and sat him down on a large armchair. Harry and the mysterious girl followed a bit behind.  
  
"Will you be okay Sirius?" Harry asked, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"...Huh? Oh, yes. I think so." Sirius gave his godson a dazed look.  
  
"What happened to you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I...er...I fell out of bed this morning. Must have hit my head on the floor or something." he said lamely.  
  
"Must have been quite a knock, you're really not acting yourself." Harry said, before turning to the girl. "Ella! Go get ready!"  
  
"But what about Uncle Sirius..."  
  
"I'm sure he'll manage for a few minutes without you." Harry said. The girl, Ella, glared at him and left.  
  
"Umm...who..." Sirius began uncertainly.  
  
"Who what?" Harry asked, turning back to his godfather.  
  
"Who...who was that girl?" Harry paused, fixing Sirius with an extremely serious look before turning around and yelling into the corridor.  
  
"Dad!! Sirius has gone crazy!" Sirius heard footsteps approaching the room.  
  
"Don't yell Harry. Now what did you say?" James entered the room.  
  
"Sirius doesn't know who Ella is, I think it must have messed up his mind when he hit his head. We should take him to St Mungo's." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Harry, how about you go pack the rest of your things. We need to speak with Sirius alone for a moment." Lily said, walking in behind her husband. She looked slightly paler than when they had first walked in. Harry gave her a half anxious half annoyed look.  
  
"Let me guess, Order business?" he said, rolling his eyes eyes and walking out of the room. James looked slightly exasperated at his son's behaviour.  
  
"Sirius..." Lily approached him carefully. "James told me what...what you think happened to you..." she said carefully.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And I was thinking...maybe you did get a knock on the head or something because...it's rather unbelievable isn't it? You coming from another dimension I mean." she said, not looking at him directly.  
  
"Are you saying that you think I imagined it?" Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Well isn't it possible? I mean..."  
  
"Lily, it is not possible to 'dream up', to 'imagine' thirteen years in Azkaban. Thirteen years that I can recall as though they were yesterday, sitting in the small cell feeling as though I would never be happy again and having to listen to the pained screams of new prisoners and wait as they got quieter with every day. Things like that are unimaginable."  
  
"I...suppose..."  
  
"If anything..." Sirius looked around uncertainly. "If anything, this could be a dream."  
  
"Well I assure you old friend, it isn't." James said and Sirius sighed. "So I suppose that girl was your daughter? Ella?"  
  
"Yes. She wouldn't have been born in your time, would she?"  
  
"No...killed before she was even conceived." Sirius stared hard at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone.  
  
"Listen...we'll talk about this later. Right now we've got to get to King's Cross."  
  
"Oh! Right!" Lily jumped up. "Ella! Are you finished packing?" she called into the hallway.  
  
"Yes mum!" came the reply.  
  
"Then come on, we're leaving!" James said, offering Sirius a hand up which he accepted. "Make the best of things mate." he said quietly, patting his friend on the back. Sirius nodded resignedly. Sooner than he would have liked, they were on their way to the Station.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Platform 9 3/4 was exactly as Sirius remembered it from all those years ago; excited and anxious new students, smug and bold older students and a whole lot of teary eyes parents. To his left, Lily was swiftly falling into this latter category as she hugged her children and husband goodbye.  
  
"Don't worry Lils, we'll be back soon." James reassured her as Ella disappeared off with some friends.  
  
"I'll be all alone at home. You better." she smiled sadly.  
  
"Hey Harry! Harry!" a voice called from the crowd. Harry turned, seeing Ronald Weasley emerging from the crowd.  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr Pettigrew, Professor." he smiled and nodded at them all, Sirius wincing at the title given to him. "Come on Harry, me Dean and Seamus have a compartment saved!"  
  
"Okay, see you later mum!" Harry turned and was caught by Lily in another big hug.  
  
"Be careful Harry." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I will I will." he said, struggling to get free.  
  
"I'll owl you!" Lily called out as her son disappeared into the crowd. She turned to Sirius, "And you look after yourself too. Just...just be careful ok? You too Peter." she glanced at the man who smiled and nodded. They all looked up as the train's whistle blew.  
  
"We'd better go Lils, I'll owl you as soon as we get there." James said, giving his wife one last hug goodbye. She smiled teary-eyed and nodded. With a final wave, they borded the train.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They made their way to the back of the train, to an area marked 'Teachers Only'. As they were about to enter, two voices rung out behind them.  
  
"Morning Professor Black." Sirius turned and saw the Weasley twins grinning back at him. He blinked; their names eluded him.  
  
"Err...hello." he said awkwardly.  
  
"Are you alright Professor? You look a little bit-" one began.  
  
"Awful." the other finished.  
  
"No...no I'm fine." Sirius stared at them for a moment. "I'll...see you in class then I suppose." he said and quickly turned around, opening the door and shutting it with a bang as soon as Peter and James were through.  
  
"What was wrong with Black?" Lee Jordan said, coming up behind the two.  
  
"No idea..." the two stared at the door for a moment, before shrugging and returning to their compartments.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't do this!" Sirius gasped as soon as they were inside.  
  
"What?" James asked, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"This!! Be a Professor! I'm not cut out for it!!"  
  
"I've said that from the beginning Black." a voice from behind them said. "Not cut out for anything that requires even simple skills."  
  
"Snape!" Sirius' eyes bugged out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am a teacher at this school if you remember, or did you lose your what little of a mind you had over the break." Snape said, venom in his voice.  
  
"Oh...right..." Sirius responded, not responding to Snape's taunt.  
  
"Leave it alone Snivellus." James spat once he realised that Sirius wasn't going to defend himself, and led his friend away by the arm. Snape gave them a peculiar look before turning and sweeping down the corridor.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That was ok wasn't it? Yes, I think it was, now REVIEW!! Please? looks around and disappears in a puff of smoke 


End file.
